Hannah Reynolds
My 3rd Great Grandaunt Hannah, Caroline, Charles, Joseph and John entered St Marylebone Workhouse as orphans on 4 March 1847. Hannah married Thomas Howlett. They were married in a religious ceremony on 8 July 1850 in St John's Church, Paddington. The marriage was witnessed by George Rose and Ann Groves. She lived in Star Street, Marylebone in 1850. She lived in 45, Hereford Street, Marylebone in 1851. Her daughter, Matilda Howlett, was born 1 June 1851. Her son, Henry Thomas Howlett, was born 12 January 1853. Her son, Charles Howlett, was born 8 July 1855. Her son, John Howlett, was born 6 February 1858. She lived in 5, Hereford Street, Marylebone in 1858. She lived in 2, Providence Place, Marylebone in 1861. Her son, Thomas Howlett, was born 8 June 1862. Her son, Alfred Howlett, was born 1 February 1865. Her daughter, Jessie Howlett, was born in 1867. Her son, James Howlett, was born 17 October 1870. Her daughter, Matilda, married Silvester James Sartain on 11 February 1872 in Trinity Church, St Marylebone. The marriage was witnessed by James Sartain and Lucy Sartain. Her daughter, Emily Howlett, was born 6 February 1874. Her grandson, James William Sartain, was born 25 October 1874. Her granddaughter, Matilda Sartain, was born 21 November 1876. Her son, Henry Thomas, married Sophy Hussey on 28 January 1877 in St Marylebone Church. The marriage was witnessed by George Nicholls and Sarah Nicholls. Her son, Charles, married Elizabeth Jones on 29 October 1877 in St Mary's Church, Paddington Green. The marriage was witnessed by Thomas Harper and Mary Harper (x her mark). Her grandson, Charles Howlett, was born in 1878. Her granddaughter, Anna Howlett, was born 16 February 1879. Her son, John, married Elizabeth Armstrong on 1 June 1879 in St Mary's Church, Paddington Green. The marriage was witnessed by Edward Gunnell and Mary Ann Barton. Her grandson, John Joseph Howlett, was born 6 November 1879. Her granddaughter, Harriet Matilda Sartain, was born 2 January 1880. She lived in 2&3, Providence Place, Marylebone in 1881. Her granddaughter, Mary Ann Elizabeth Howlett, was born in 1881. Her granddaughter, Jessey Matilda Sartain, was born 23 May 1882. Her granddaughter, Elizabeth Betsy Howlett, was born in 1883. Her grandson, Richard Henry Howlett, was born in 1884. Her grandson, Alfred Howlett, was born in 1884. Her granddaughter, Rosie Elizabeth Howlett, was born 7 July 1886. Her grandson, Robert Howlett, was born in 1888. Her granddaughter, Emily Howlett. was born 17 May 1888. Her granddaughter, Sophia Howlett, was born 2 May 1889. She lived in 2, Providence Place, Marylebone in 1891. Her daughter, Emily, married Charles Thomas Burgess in 1894 in Marylebone District. Her grandson, Henry Thomas Howlett, was born 28 August 1894. Her grandson, Frederick Macarthur Burgess, was born 23 August 1895. Her son, Thomas, married Charlotte Taylor on 25 December 1896 in St Jude's Church, Kensal Green. The marriage was witnessed by Lionel Taylor and Elizabeth Cave. Her grandson, Albert Edward Howlett, was born 9 November 1897. Her granddaughter, Winifred Anna Howlett, was born 19 December 1898. Her grandson, James Edward William Burgess, was born 8 April 1899. Her grandson, George Frederick Howlett, was born 2 September 1900. Her granddaughter, Kathleen Howlett, was born 22 September 1900. Her granddaughter, Edith Emily Florence Burgess, was born 14 November 1900. She lived in 2, Providence Place, Marylebone in 1901. Her granddaughter, Anna Howlett, married Edward Charles Bedford on 4 August 1902 in St James' Church, Paddington. The marriage was witnessed by John James Bedford and Mary Howlett. Her grandson, James William Sartain, married Kate Rugg on 17 October 1902 in Christ Church, St Marylebone. The marriage was witnessed by W. Neighbour and Sarah Marjory Duke. Her granddaughter, Mary Ann Elizabeth Howlett, married Arthur Henry Bedford on 25 December 1902 in St James' Church, Paddington. The marriage was witnessed by James Howlett and Florence Rush. Her grandson, Albert Henry Burgess, was born 16 April 1905. Her son, James, married Jane Elizabeth Davey on 11 November 1905 in St Mary's Church, Paddington Green. The marriage was witnessed by Martin Edwin Davey, Florence Edith Danter and Susan Danter. She died aged 75 in 1906.